


Нетрадиционный парикмахер

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Facial Shaving, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pubic Hair, Shaving, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда при отсутствии другой стимуляции Холмса привлекает бреющийся Уотсон, тот предлагает побрить его везде.





	Нетрадиционный парикмахер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Unconventional Barber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855497) by [mistyzeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo). 



В Джоне Уотсоне есть и всегда будет то, что неизменно поражает меня: его бесконечное сострадание к людям; его способность удивлять меня снова и снова; и даже его плачевный писательский талант, благодаря которому мы ежемесячно оказываемся в центре большого общественного интереса, несмотря на известную склонность автора к приукрашиванию историй. Это всё кажется мне удивительным в любое время, но ещё есть то, что лишает меня дара речи неожиданно: солнечные блики в его светлых волосах; его дерзкая улыбка после особенно хорошей остроты; прикосновение его губ к моему затылку. Каждый день я напоминаю себе, как же мне повезло в тот момент, когда меня отвлекли от эксперимента с гемоглобином, чтобы познакомить с этим человеком. 

Когда я проснулся однажды утром после затянувшегося расследования, ощущая не до конца исчезнувшую из тела усталость, в комнату сквозь шторы заглядывало солнце, а соседняя подушка уже остыла. Я услышал тихий всплеск воды и звон металла в керамической миске, стоящей на туалетном столике. Почувствовав запах мыла, только что взбитого до пенообразного состояния, я глубоко вздохнул и потянулся.

Когда я открыл глаза, мой друг, держа в руках опасную бритву, улыбнулся мне в зеркале. На плече у него было полотенце, а на левой стороне лица − пена для бритья.

− Доброе утро, − сказал он. − Хорошо выспались?

− Хмм, − буркнул я, обнимая его подушку и пряча в ней лицо. Я _отлично выспался_ ; стоило мне разобраться с загадкой, как с меня слетало всё моё самоограничение: у меня склонность после расследований набрасываться на еду, как голодный волк, и спать, как сурок. Но самым восхитительным было сейчас ощущение последствий от любовных ласк в постели с моим дорогим компаньоном. И тело немедленно отреагировало на воспоминания о том, что происходило между нами ночью: мой член дёрнулся, и я, смакуя пульсацию возбуждения, переместил бёдра под стёганым одеялом.

Вернув всё своё внимание бритью, Уотсон слегка наклонил голову и коснулся обнажённым лезвием подбородка. Скрежет стали напротив его кожи заставил меня снова сосредоточиться, и я стал наблюдать с возрастающим интересом, как там, где Уотсон прошёлся бритвой, лицо становится чистым и гладким.

Он был очень точен и аккуратен в обращении с бритвой так же, как и в любом деле; от сосредоточенности лоб Уотсона пересекли морщины, а руки были устойчивы и тверды. Этими же руками он прикасался ко мне ночью, и в некоторых местах я всё ещё мог чувствовать их давление. 

Продолжая за ним наблюдать, я перевернулся на спину и для того, чтобы улучшить обзор, подложил одну руку под голову. А другой рукой я нырнул под одеяло и положил ладонь на выпуклость под ночной рубашкой.

Глаза Уотсона снова встретились с моими, и он поднял бровь, словно интересуясь, о чём я думаю и на что уставился. Пожав в ответ плечами, я обхватил под одеялом свой член.

Уотсон пока не заметил, что я делаю; стоя спиной, он мог видеть только моё лицо. Я прикусил губу, надеясь, что таким образом смогу намекнуть ему, о чём я думаю, но он был сосредоточен на бритве. Побрив щёки и подбородок, он тщательно измерил длину своих усов лезвием. А потом, вытерев следы пены полотенцем, он ощупал лицо, чтобы проверить, не осталось ли на нём щетины. Обнаружив два таких места, он ещё раз нанёс мыльную пену и прошёлся по коже бритвой. Вытеревшись полотенцем, он наклонился к зеркалу, чтобы подровнять щетину усов короткими ножницами.

Лаская себя через ночную рубашку, я был полон решимости его соблазнить. Когда Уотсон наконец-то обернулся, моё сердце билось одновременно и в горле и между ног. Позволив голове снова упасть на подушку, я сжал пальцами левый сосок.

Развернувшись на стуле, Уотсон откашлялся. Хлопнув себя руками по бёдрам, он встал и замер, не в силах отвести от меня взгляда.

− О, − сказал он. − Я собирался пойти вместе с вами завтракать, но вижу, что...

Фыркнув, я протянул к нему свободную руку и закончил фразу:

− ...что завтрак может подождать.

− Ненасытный, − сказал он, мгновенно преодолев расстояние между стулом и кроватью в один шаг. Усевшись на кровать, он наклонился для поцелуя, и запах его мыла и свежей кожи окатил меня волной удовольствия. Губы Уотсона были мягкими и тёплыми, и я, обняв его гладкое лицо, провёл большим пальцем по опрятным усам.

Его воротничок остался лежать на туалетном столике, а две верхние пуговицы рубашки были расстёгнуты, поэтому я смог обхватить его за голую шею и сжать плечо. Поцеловав меня глубже, он проскользнул языком между моими губами, и я почувствовал острый и горьковатый вкус мыла в уголках его рта. Но это не испортило поцелуй, а, напротив, придало ему неожиданную необычность. 

Улыбнувшись и слегка отклонив голову назад, он приподнялся на локте. 

− Вы серьёзно настроены, − сказал Уотсон, заглядывая мне в глаза.

− Абсолютно, − подтвердил я, извиваясь под одеялом, чтобы прижаться бёдрами к его телу. Но тут же я сам оказался надёжно прижатым к кровати.

Он сел на мои ноги чуть ниже бёдер и наклонился вперёд, коварно заключив мою руку, всё ещё сжимающую член, в ловушку. С трудом освободившись из захвата, я обнял Уотсона и притянул к себе, собирая в кулаки ткань его рубашки.

Мы целовались, сталкивались лбами и носами и снова ловили губы друг друга. 

Нащупав его подтяжки, я натянул их, и это заставило его рассмеяться и качнуть своими бёдрами напротив моих. Я хотел их скинуть, расстегнуть его брюки и пробраться в них рукой, но у меня это никак не получалось.

− Джон, пожалуйста, − сказал я, ёрзая под ним.

− Пожалуйста − что? − улыбнулся он, не ослабляя захвата и придерживая, словно норовистого горячего скакуна. − Разве происходит что-то такое, на что вы не рассчитывали? 

− Это очень перспективно, − признал я. Проведя рукой по чисто выбритым щекам Уотсона, я снова его поцеловал, с наслаждением вдыхая свежий запах чистой кожи. 

− Я предполагаю, что остановка для вас неприемлема, − сказал он, снова качнув бёдрами. Он прикоснулся пахом к моему члену, и я вздрогнул.

− Да, совершенно неприемлема.

Вздохнув так, как будто мои требования его озадачивали, а его собственный член не был твёрдым напротив моего, он начал на мне двигаться вперёд-назад уже в постоянном ритме. Прижавшись к нему и отчаянно целуя, я прикасался руками то к его лицу, то к спине, то к рёбрам. Зарывшись пальцами в его волосы и взлохматив их, я позволил себе полностью раствориться в удовольствии от этих необычных и невообразимо приятных скачек, к тому же служащих отменным физическим упражнением. 

Его дыхание становилось тяжёлым, а поцелуи − хаотичными, но, изучив его привычки, я знал, что он не позволит себе кончить в брюки. Значит, в этот раз прийти к финишу мне суждено одному. Через несколько секунд меня настигла мощная кульминация, и, излившись себе на живот, я испачкал ночную рубашку и едва не скинул на пол Уотсона в безумстве своего оргазма.

Он улыбнулся, когда я, задыхаясь, наконец-то расслабился. Приподнявшись, он нежно поцеловал меня, а затем слез с моих бёдер и сел рядом. Его член был твёрд, а на ткани брюк можно было разглядеть влажное пятно.

− Вы хотите... − выдохнул я, − могу я?..

− Нет, всё в порядке, − сказал он, поправляя брюки. − Я выживу. На самом деле я умираю от голода. Я ждал, когда вы проснётесь.

− О, Джон, − сказал я, пытаясь принять сидячее положение. Моя ночная рубашка была влажной и начала прилипать к коже. − Вы должны были сказать. И я бы...

Приподняв двумя пальцами мой подбородок, он заткнул мне рот поцелуем. 

− Вы неотразимы, − сказал он, − и мне перед вами не устоять. Но сейчас я голоден, а вы проснулись и удовлетворенны, поэтому я настаиваю, чтобы мы пошли завтракать.

− Хорошо, − согласился я, поскольку тоже ощутил изрядный голод.− Я ничуть не против. 

***

Прошло несколько дней, но я продолжал вспоминать его бритьё. Я видел сотни раз, как он брился, поэтому не мог понять, почему именно в тот момент это произвело на меня такое впечатление. Не было ничего особенного в его пальцах, прикасающихся лезвием к нежной и тонкой коже, ничего удивительного в том, как сосредоточенно он это делал. Но в том, что мне позволили удовлетворять свои желания в наблюдении за тем, как он бреется утром, была настоящая семейная жизнь. Я никогда не хотел бы стать женатым человеком, но знал, что такие непринуждённость, игривость и тепло в отношениях было самое лучшее, что я хотел бы когда-нибудь получить. Это было закрытое от посторонних глаз настоящее домашнее счастье, тыл и отрада. Именно отсюда можно было смело выходить в суровый мир, полный неожиданностей и опасных приключений. 

Чтобы снова и снова переживать ощущения, которые дарили мне такое блаженство, я начал находить поводы прерывать Уотсона во время утреннего туалета так, чтобы мне разрешили остаться и смотреть.

Наконец, спустя неделю, он, в очередной раз окунув косточку для бритья в мыльный раствор, прямо взглянул на меня и спросил: 

− Есть что-то особенное, чего вы хотите и не решаетесь об этом сказать или вы просто получаете удовольствие от подглядывания?

Почувствовав, что моё лицо вспыхнуло, я отложил в сторону рамку с фотографией, с которой рассеянно и механически, чтобы чем-то занять руки, вытирал пыль.

− Вы уже вытерли последнюю пылинку, − продолжил он. − Я вовсе не говорю, что _возражаю_ ; вы можете делать то, что вам нравится, но я просто... в случае, если есть что-то...

− Нет, − сказал я, усевшись на кровать. Уотсон оглянулся на меня, вопросительно изогнув брови. − А если есть, то сущий пустяк...

Брови Уотсона приподнялись.

− Я действительно люблю смотреть, − признался я. − И, возможно, я чего-то хочу, но сам не знаю, чего именно.

− Вам скучно? Вам нужно дело? Мы едем в отпуск? − Повернувшись к зеркалу, он продолжил бриться. − Мы можем уехать из города на несколько дней, если вы думаете, что это поможет.

Я думал об этом. Я не чувствовал обычного зуда скуки, которая настигала меня после особенно интересного расследования. Последнее дело меня удовлетворило: не слишком сложное, но богатое занимательными деталями, оно привлекло моё внимание на несколько дней. Но вместо того, чтобы впасть в уныние от бездействия, я стал чувствовать, что чего-то не хватает не моему уму или сердцу, а телу. Чего именно, я сам не мог понять. 

− Может быть, вы хотите, чтобы я побрил _вас_? − внезапно спросил он. 

Предложение застигло меня врасплох. 

− Что, вы хотите побыть моим парикмахером?

Он пожал одним плечом. 

− Почему бы и нет? То есть если вы хотите.

− А вы?

− С удовольствием. Тем более, что такого мы ещё не делали. 

− Согласен, − ответил я и провёл рукой по подбородку. Я никогда не мог похвастаться буйной растительностью, что меня лично вполне устраивало, но щетина на моём лице появлялась исправно и сейчас вполне требовала бритья. 

− Хорошо, − сказал Уотсон. − Просто позвольте мне закончить. К тому же вода ещё горячая.

Закончив, он вытер рот и щёки и уступил мне место перед зеркалом. Встав позади меня, он положил руки мне на плечи и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать в макушку. Расслабившись, я поднял голову и увидел, что он мне улыбается. Его лицо слегка покраснело от тёплой воды и трения. 

Снова поцеловав меня, на этот раз он признался: 

− Я не очень искусен в бритье других людей.

− Я доверяю вам.

Его глаза заблестели. 

− Надеюсь, вы вспомните это, когда я приставлю лезвие к вашему горлу.

Это заставило кровь запеть в моих венах, и я потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем. 

− Я вспомню, − пообещал я.

Уотсон склонился над умывальником, и я с удовольствием вдохнул его запах: мыло и чистое бельё, а под ними тёплый аромат его тела. Когда он приложил горячую, влажную ткань к моему лицу, я закрыл глаза. Я слушал тихий стук ручки помазка о керамику чашки, когда он взбивал в ней пену. Потом я услышал, как с лёгким звяканьем Уотсон взял бритву. Проверив край, как будто только что сам не брился, он затем несколько раз провёл лезвием по ремню для заточки. К тому времени тепло уже впиталось в мою кожу, и когда он убрал ткань, я вздрогнул от прикосновения прохладного воздуха.

Когда мягкая кисть впервые прижалась к моей щеке, я невольно вздрогнул: ощущение было совершенно иным, чем в том случае, когда я делал это сам. Это было волнующе и очень интимно, и я, опустив руку, ободряюще сжал голень Уотсона. Охватывая одной рукой моё лицо, другой он нанёс пену. Когда я был полностью намылен, он чуть отступил назад, чтобы полюбоваться своей работой и хмыкнуть от удовлетворения.

Затем к делу приступило лезвие. Обработав сначала левую сторону моего лица, он тщательно соскоблил мыльную пену, а вместе с ней и волосы. Он был бесконечно аккуратен с моей верхней губой, прося меня при этом гримасничать, а потом с такой же тщательностью обработал мою нижнюю губу и подбородок. Его руки были нежны и уверены; он управлялся с бритвой не хуже любого парикмахера. При этом все прикосновения кружили мне голову; я таял под его руками, удивляясь, что не попросил сделать этого раньше. 

− Холмс, − тихо позвал Уотсон, и я открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он сосредоточился на правой половине моего подбородка. − Может быть, на вашем теле ещё есть места, − он запнулся и покраснел, − которые вы хотели бы чтобы я побрил?

Я сдвинул брови в некотором удивлении:

− Где-нибудь ещё?

− Это − просто идея, − поспешно отступая, сказал он, поэтому я потянулся назад и снова обхватил его ногу. 

− Возможно, после бритья ног мне будет легче управляться с женскими чулками, − размышлял я вслух, пытаясь следовать за ходом его мыслей. Обычно я был так хорош в этом. − Но у меня нет потребности в маскировке прямо сейчас. Я предположу, что бритьё подмышек могло бы быть чем-то новым, но какая в этом необходимость? 

Поджав губы, он покраснел ещё больше.

− _О_ , − сказал я, выпрямляясь в кресле от внезапной догадки. − Вы уже что-то задумали, Джон?

− Просто, − пробормотал он, − если вам этого захочется.

− Вы думаете, что это будет... забавно?

Он улыбнулся: 

− Почему же забавно? По-моему, это будет восхитительно. 

− Скажите прямо: вас это возбуждает? Вы хотели бы... видеть меня таким?

− Боже мой, − ответил Уотсон, − нет, не всё время. − Смутившись, он рассмеялся. − Просто вспомнив, как прекрасно чувствуется недавно побритая ваша щека напротив моей, я начал представлять другие вещи. − Он сглотнул. − Но если вы против, то не нужно. Вы и так великолепны, каждая часть вас.

Я развернулся, чтобы иметь возможность посмотреть на него более внимательно. Он обнял моё лицо, и я накрыл его руку своей. 

− Как мы это сделаем? − без лишних разговоров уточнил я. 

Тут же воспылав энтузиазмом, Уотсон попросил меня раздеться и вышел, чтобы запереть дверь гостиной. 

На часах было девять утра. Я надеялся, что нас в это время никто не побеспокоит. 

Расправив на кровати одеяло и простыню, я улёгся на них, и тут же вернулся Уотсон с тазом, кружкой, полотенцем и бритвой.

− Вы собираетесь брить меня в столь интимных местах полностью одетым? − изобразил недоверчивое недоумение я, когда он устроился на коленях рядом со кроватью. − Право, это ни на что не похоже. Это просто неприлично! 

− Я не _полностью_ одет, − запротестовал он.

− Подтяжки − это больше, чем полуодет, − сказал я. − Я настаиваю, чтобы вы сняли их.

Вздохнув, он сбросил их с плеч.

− Брюки тоже.

Они были расстёгнуты и сняты.

− Рубашка, жилет и носки, и на этом вы можете остановиться.

− Боже, какие суровые требования, − тоже притворно заворчал Уотсон, но сделал всё, что я попросил. Теперь он был в одних кальсонах, и это меня устроило: теперь я мог восхититься его широкими плечами, тем, как перекатывались мышцы на его руках и видеть звезду его старого шрама. Я сел, чтобы поцеловать его, и он в ответ весьма решительно прижал меня к кровати.

− Не сейчас, не сейчас, Джон, − удержал его я. − Вода остынет, если вы станете отвлекаться.

− И кто же меня отвлекает, хотел бы я узнать, − сказал он, толкнувшись. Мы засмеялись, а затем он все же собрался с духом, поднялся, встал на колени между моих бёдер и развёл их тёплой рукой.

− Сначала я должен буду сделать вам стрижку, − с видом заправского цирюльника заявил Уотсон, взяв в руки короткие ножницы. Посмотрев на меня, чтобы снова заручиться молчаливым согласием, он начал срезать жёсткие завитки. Его руки были тверды, движения точны, и он укоротил волоски у меня в паху за минуту или около того. Мой член теперь чётко выделялся на фоне моего обнажённого паха.

Оценив результат своих трудов, Уотсон прикусил губу. Отложив ножницы, он собрал отрезанные волосы.

− Готовы? − спросил он. − Холмс, я... я буду очень осторожен, но если вы захотите, чтобы я остановился в какой-то момент, просто... пожалуйста, скажите об этом.

− Я произвожу впечатление человека, который позволил бы что-либо сделать с собой без разрешения?

− Нет, − усмехнувшись, ответил он и снова опустил ткань в воду.

Было по-прежнему жарко, поэтому прикосновение заставило меня вздрогнуть. Уотсон обернул ткань вокруг моего члена; я был наполовину твёрд, потому что бритьё лица несколько меня взволновало, но не настолько, чтобы полностью возбудиться. Теперь же моё возбуждение возрастало. Я попытался отвлечься и расслабиться. 

Уотсон снова меня намылил. Мой член дёрнулся, наполняясь и утолщаясь под тяжестью его пристального взгляда. Я заметил, что Уотсон тоже возбуждён. Убрав полотенце, он начал наносить мыло на пах, но его движения стали напоминать больше мазки кистью художника, чем парикмахерское намыливание при бритье. 

Вздрогнув от возбуждения, я шумно выдохнул. Несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло от пламени камина, воздух холодил мою кожу. Мягкая кисть Уотсона была прохладной, покалывая мою кожу в паху. Отложив в сторону кружку с помазком, он поднял бритву.

Он поймал мой взгляд, и я кивнул.

− Продолжайте, − сказал я хриплым голосом. Нежно, но уверено обхватив мой член одной рукой, он прикоснулся бритвой к коже.

В шапке пены образовалась широкая полоса, а вместе с ней ушли и волосы. Между взмахами он вытирал лезвие о чистое полотенце, перекинутое через плечо. Мой член был теперь твёрд и нетерпелив в руке Уотсона, но его прикосновения были столь равномерны и осторожны, что казались почти безличными. Не то, чтобы могло быть что-то безличное в возлюбленном, стоящем на коленях между вашими обнажёнными бёдрами и держащем в руках ваши гениталии, но он очень старался довести дело до конца, не сорвавшись, и потому имел сосредоточенный и серьёзный вид. 

Это заводило меня ещё больше. Я начал течь. Мне отчаянно хотелось приподняться, чтобы прикоснуться к Уотсону, но мне мешали его колени под моими бёдрами.

Уотсон осторожно прошёлся бритвой по лобку ещё раз, а затем, прикоснувшись к моим яйцам горячим полотенцем, занялся их бритьём. От тепла они расслабились, и Уотсон смог натянуть нежную кожу.

Я задержал дыхание, но Уотсон был упорен и последователен. Он медленно и осторожно побрил их, пока я не смог почувствовать прикосновение воздуха в таких местах, которые его не ощущали уже долгое время. Я задался вопросом, не собирается ли он продолжить, пока всё моё тело не станет таким же безволосым, как у младенца.

Он этого не сделал. Вместо этого, вытерев меня насухо и снова накрыв горячим полотенцем, он стал что-то искать среди своих медикаментов. Мне захотелось обхватить себя рукой под полотенцем − настолько я был твёрд. Желание, исходящее от моих разведённых бёдер, добралось до пальцев рук и ног, затопило всё моё тело, соски затвердели, а спина непроизвольно выгибалась. 

− Холмс, − попросил Уотсон, − сделайте мне одолжение, уберите полотенце.

Как только оно было сброшено, он протёр мою кожу водой с гамамелисом*. Я вскрикнул, потому что сначала кожа стала гореть, но очень быстро жжение исчезло, заменившись успокоительным покалыванием. Я сжал рукой влажное полотенце, из-за чего вода потекла по моему запястью. Уотсон мягко отобрал его у меня.

− Как вы себя чувствуете? − спросил он. Он нежно провёл кончиками пальцев по моей обнажённой коже; я вздрогнул. Уотсон погладил большим пальцем основание моего члена, и я почувствовал, как тот в ожидании дёрнулся. Когда Уотсон обхватил мой член, и я шумно вздохнул.

− Хорошо, − удалось мне сказать.

Он рассмеялся. 

− Это так, − согласился он, поглаживая пальцами низ моего живота и внутреннюю сторону бедер. Мы оба наблюдали, как на головке моего члена заблестела капелька предэякулята. Он наклонился, чтобы её слизать, и я сжал его плечи.

− О, Боже, Уотсон, вы не сделаете с этим что-нибудь?

− Ммм, − промычал он, обхватывая член губами. Было горячо и сладко, а его пальцы, касающиеся обнажённой кожи мошонки, посылали по всему телу искры.

Мне не стыдно сказать, что тогда это не заняло много времени. Каждое благоговейное прикосновение Уотсона усиливалось в десять раз. Ощущение тёплой ладони, качающей как в колыбели мои яйца, заставляло меня стонать, а пальцы, касающиеся чувствительного основания члена, возносили меня на небеса.

Когда я резко и обильно кончил, Уотсон прижался грудью к моей груди, губами к моим губам и положил переплетённые пальцы наших рук на его член, тоже жаждущий освобождения. Вскоре он излился мне на живот и безволосый пах, что мне показалось невероятно эротичным. 

− М-м... простите... − пробормотал он спустя минуту или две, снова вытирая меня остывшим полотенцем. − Получилось не совсем обычное окончание бритья. 

Запустив пальцы в его волосы, я сказал: 

− Мой дорогой, ваша утрата самообладания совершенно лестна, и я приветствую её.

Он лишь усмехнулся в ответ, очень мило краснея. 

Я должен был ожидать, конечно, что кожа станет чувствительней, когда буду одет. Весь день я мог ощущать структуру ткани своих кальсон напротив кожи; мои нервы были наэлектризованы. Казалось благом, что моё последнее дело завершено совсем недавно, потому что я вряд ли бы смог должным образом сосредоточиться, когда моё тело так меня отвлекало. Я прежде работал и раненым и больным, но сейчас искушение _позволить_ себе отвлечься было значительно больше.

Уотсону было не намного лучше. Он продолжал бросать на меня горячие взгляды, даже когда думал, что я этого не вижу, и вспыхивал, когда я это замечал. В попытке противостоять желанию провести весь день в постели, мы вышли прогуляться и где-нибудь пообедать. Но к тому времени, когда мы вернулись на Бейкер-стрит, я был охвачен совершенно диким желанием, а руки Уотсона оказались в моих брюках прежде, чем дверь гостиной была заперта. В тот день все наши попытки заняться чем-то _другим_ провалились.

Мы были спасены от нас самих на следующий день звонком в дверь после восьми часов и появлением констебля из Скотланд-Ярда. Чрезвычайная чувствительность несколько уменьшилась, но я всё ещё мог ощущать одежду напротив кожи. Игнорируя это, я гордился своим самообладанием.

Пропал без вести профессор университета, а единственными уликами оказались бокал и капли крови на его письменном столе. Полиция, побывав на месте преступления, опросила жену профессора, поговорила со слугами и, несомненно, затоптала все видимые улики, но я согласился взять это дело. Уотсон с готовностью отправился со мной.

По нашему прибытию в особняк на Гордон-сквер я убедился, что мои предположения сбылись: затоптанный газон сообщал лишь о том, откуда подъехала полиция и сколько полицейских и в каких башмаках по нему прошлись. Оставалось надеяться на тщательный внешний осмотр дома. Я нашел кое-какие зацепки, продиктовал Уотсону, где и что именно обнаружилось, а затем мы направились в дом. 

Жена профессора очень хотела поговорить со мной: она была полна теорий и предположений, и, казалось, поняла то, что произошло, прежде чем даже вызвала полицию. Её муж, уверяла она, был похищен. И не кем-нибудь, а эльфами. Но он оставил для неё знаки, которые нужно разгадать, и, несомненно, попытается связаться с ней.

Только благодаря постоянству моего следственного стиля я смог убедить эту экзальтированную особу не предаваться фантазиям, а чётко изложить факты. Как выяснилось, она услышала ночью шум и, проснувшись, обнаружила, что мужа в кровати нет. Подумав, что муж встал, чтобы сходить уборную, что по ночам не было для него редкостью, она снова заснула. Утром он так и не вернулся, а слуга обнаружил кровь и открытое окно. Это не очень-то помогло, за исключением того, что её поведение было, мягко говоря, странным. Однако беседа с другими домочадцами позволила выяснить, что эта дама, не страдая выраженными психическими отклонениями, живёт в мире своих фантазий, и ждать от неё трезвой оценки событий − напрасный труд. 

Потом мы с Уотсоном исследовали особняк. Вскоре я нашёл любопытный обрывок ткани, зацепившийся за подоконник. Когда я подошёл к свету, чтобы лучше рассмотреть его, ко мне наклонился Уотсон и прошептал: 

− У вас уже есть какие-то предположения?

− Пока только предположения, − ответил я. − Слишком мало улик. Хотя картина начинает вырисовываться. А вы что об этом думаете? 

− Увы, − сказал Уотсон и понизил голос, − я вообще ни о чём не могу думать. Кроме вас. И о том, как выглядит ваш член. Прямо сейчас. 

Уронив карманную лупу на пол, я повернулся и уставился на него.

− _Что?_

Он улыбнулся и сообщил совершенно непередаваемым тоном:

− Он абсолютно роскошный.

Я посмотрел на себя, отлично зная, что сейчас выгляжу прилично. 

− Джон...

− О нет, все _в порядке_ , − пробормотал он, подавая мне лупу и коварно-невинно взглянув на меня снизу вверх. − Но я-то знаю, каков он, а вчерашняя ночь...

− Джон, _черт побери_.... − зашипел я.

Он улыбнулся и протянул мне лупу. Взяв, я чуть не выронил её снова, поэтому убрал в карман пиджака.

− Всё хорошо, мистер Холмс? − спросил констебль.

Я должен был срочно подумать о чём-то совершенно неэротичном. Я ощущал, как мой член налился, а сердце учащённо заколотилось. 

− Да, − ответил я. − Похоже, ситуация начинает проясняться. Но не будем спешить с выводами. Мне нужно подумать. 

− Вы уж подумайте, пожалуйста, мистер Холмс, − сказал констебль. − Странная история.

Мы с Уотсоном пошли к выходу из особняка. 

− Вы же не считаете, что профессор может быть мёртв? − вполголоса спросил Уотсон. 

− Нет. И кусок брючной ткани, и капли крови, и бокал − всё это инсценировка. Профессор Далингер почти наверняка со своей любовницей, если это имеет сходство с делом Митчелла-Уоррена, случившегося два года назад.

Он улыбнулся:

− А если нет? 

− В любом случае это затея профессора. А зачем ему это понадобилось, пусть выясняет полиция. 

− А что будем делать мы? 

− А разве вы не догадываетесь? 

− Я совершенно уверен, − сказал он, сжимая мою руку, а затем украдкой пробираясь ладонью в карман моих брюк. 

Период отрастания волос оказался мукой. Меня преследовал зуд, и мне пришлось регулярно применять лосьоны и воду с гамамелисом. Уотсон же не упускал ни малейшего случая затащить меня в постель. Последнее было прекрасно, но первое слишком хлопотно, и я как-то заявил, что больше не позволю себе такого рода бритья. 

− Ну что ж, это ваше право, − вздохнул Уотсон; он выглядел разочарованным. 

И я решил, что, возможно, когда-нибудь передумаю. 

***

Примечание переводчика:

* − Гамамелис виргинский (лат. Hamamelis Virginiana) – листопадный кустарник семейства Гамамелисовые. Известен под названиями «волшебный орех», «колдовской орех». Листья растения содержат танины и флавоноиды. Эти компоненты оказывают противовоспалительное и антибактериальное воздействие на кожу. Гамамелис смягчает кожный покров, сужает расширенные поры, предотвращает воспаления и высыпания. В составе гомеопатических препаратов гамамелис начал использоваться с середины 19 века.


End file.
